<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redwings by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085987">Redwings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon'>LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Red Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's period had come and she hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redwings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kagome woke up to her uterus trying to claw its way out of her body. At least that's what it felt like. Painful cramps wracked her as she rolled out of her sleeping bag and onto her hands and knees. A sharp steady ache had taken up residence in her womb and she knew her period would start that day.  Breathing in deeply through her nose and letting it out her mouth slowly she tried to focus through the pain.</p><p>Kagome had to get up and do her thing,  life went on, they were so close to completing the jewel and the final battle with Naraku that Sesshomaru and his small pack had joined them.</p><p>She groaned as she stumbled to her bag, she needed some Midol and to make sure she had a pad on.  She didn't see the pair of yellow eyes that followed her movements. She let out a soft sigh when her hand hit the rattling bottle of pills. She pulled it out and took the top off. She shook two pills into her hand and happy to know the pains would shortly lessen, swallowed the pills, and quickly chugged some water.</p><p>"Miko. What is the medication you are taking? Are you ill?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome spun around to look at him, a blush covered her nose and cheeks.</p><p>"No, Sesshomaru-sama, it's a pain reliever," Kagome replied. She put the cap back on her water and set it in her pack.</p><p>"You are injured?" He asked. </p><p>"No, I  am having cramps." She shook her head. Kagome didn't want to lie to him but she didn't really want to explain the whole thing either. She had never realized all the personal things he would be privy to once he joined their group.</p><p>"Cramps?" He questioned her. She grimaced and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kinda part of being female for humans."  She fidgeted, she needed to put her pad on before she leaked onto her panties. And she really hoped the Midol kicked in soon.</p><p>"The hanyou  does not assist you in easing your pain?" His golden eyes stayed locked on hers.</p><p>"Why would he?" Her eyes widened and her head cocked to one side. His question made no sense to her.</p><p>"No self-respecting male would allow his female to suffer during her heat." Sesshomaru's words brought a rosy tone to her cheeks. She suddenly had some idea of what kind of help he was speaking about.</p><p>"I thought you'd have figured out by now I am not Inuyasha's female. We don't have that kind of relationship. And besides, I am not in heat. I am having my menses, it's different." Kagome fidgeted under his eyes. She felt heat pool in her lower stomach as another more painful cramp rolled her uterus. Her hands went to her abdomen as she groaned.</p><p>"But still, it is pain. This one would help." Sesshomaru offered.</p><p>“No, no that’s OK. I am used to dealing with my menses all on my own.” Kagome waved her hands back and forth in front of her and smiled at him and his oddly sincere offer. He was always so truthful, she often didn't know how to deal with him. </p><p>She ran into the woods to put her pad in her underwear. She couldn’t get what he had suggested out of her mind and she was glad that Inuyasha had slept through the whole thing. Kagome took care of business as quickly as she possibly could. She needed to get breakfast ready and everyone up and going to continue their shard hunt.  The long day of travel was not going to be fun.</p><p>“Come on everyone time to get up!” Kagome exclaimed cheerfully as she reentered the campsite. She was greeted to a chorus of moans and groans as her companions stirred for the day. Kagome bustled around the fire trying to keep herself from dwelling on the cramps that were still coming with increasing regularity and the daiyoukai whose eyes she could feel staring at her. </p><p>Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder as she put water on for their instant cereal.  As soon as the water heated and she portioned out everyone’s breakfast, Inuyasha jumped down from the trees and she knew what would be coming her period always seemed to make his temper shorter.</p><p>“Get fed and get going. We have shards to hunt and Naraku sure as hell ain’t waiting around for you lazy bums.” The fluffy white ears that always gave away his feelings were pinned to the top of his head. He paced agitatedly. </p><p>Sesshomaru could hear the faint growls coming from the hanyou, the Miko’s heat was affecting him as well. But why then did he not aid the female? Why did he choose to push the pack instead of letting their alpha female rest? Perhaps he had offered and she had turned him down as well. Sesshomaru decided to watch the two, something was unusual about their relationship.</p><p>Breakfast passed without further incident. However, Kagome’s cramps didn’t let up for long. By the time it was mid morning she was cringing as she walked.</p><p>“Kagome-sama?” Rin’s soft voice broke Kagome from her internal debate over taking Sesshomaru up on his offer.</p><p>“Yes, Rin-chan?” Kagome replied,  trying to keep the grimace off her face. Rin’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.</p><p>“Kagome-sama, are you hurt?” the young girl asked, and Kagome wasn’t sure how to answer her. How much did the little girl know about the adult female body and how much was her place to explain. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for the first time that morning since his proposal. But his face remained unchanging allowing Kagome to pick her own course of action.</p><p>“I hurt but I am not hurt. It's part of being a grown-up female human Rin. And we can talk all about it later ok?” Kagome smiled at the girl and hoped she would drop the subject for now. She took another couple of pills and changed her pad and they were on their way again.</p><p>But this time when Kagome started to cramp again sometime after lunch Sesshomaru had had enough of watching the female suffering. He had stayed quiet as long as his conscience would let him.</p><p>The next time he saw Kagome flinch and clutch at herself he snarled and turned on the half breed.</p><p>“I deem you negligent Inuyasha. You fail to meet your alpha female’s needs and as such neglect her. Since you are either unable or unwilling to meet her needs you are not fit to be alpha.” He snarled out.</p><p>“Oi, bastard, what the fuck are you talking about Kagome’s needs are all met.” Inuyasha snarled back, not liking his brother's accusations.</p><p>“She is in pain. You are not meeting even the most basic of her body’s needs, little brother."  Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha.</p><p>“Will you both just stop! Look Sesshomaru, Inuyasha isn’t neglecting me, ok? Where I come from it’s not taken care of that way, not unless the two are  married or mated or whatever, but still it’s not talked about in public and certainly not in mixed company ok?!” Kagome huffed and seethed the audacity of that demon! Just who did he think he was saying Inuyasha wasn’t fit to be their Alpha. He did just peachy thank you very much. And her menstrual cycle really wasn’t any of his business!</p><p>Sesshomaru didn’t know what to make of the stubborn miko when she turned, picked up her kit, and marched away from the brothers.</p><p>Inuyasha pushed his brother away from him. “Look I know our pack isn’t traditional but it works. And she may not be mine, but she’s my best friend. She’s my pack. So don’t fuck with her not unless you plan on keeping her, and you won’t ever get rid of the rest of us if you do.” Inuyasha followed after his alpha female. They may not be conventional but they worked and Sesshomaru was just gonna have to find his own place in it.</p><p>Sesshomaru was left behind to follow at his own pace, even Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un had gone on after her. He trailed her as well, just one more in the seemingly ever-growing pack. And to make matters worse he seemed to be on the very fringes of her scope. Even Jaken and Ah-Un received more attention than he did.</p><p>He didn’t fall into the category of needing to be cared for and as such Kagome didn’t know what to do with him. And now that the structure of their pack was better understood he could see where he could fit in.  </p><p>The fact she dealt with things that her alpha male should be dealing with bothered him and Inuyasha had proven time and again he wasn’ t really the alpha male of the pack. He was simply the highest-ranking male in the pack at the moment. The alpha female took care of the pack, the alpha male took care of his female.</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, he followed the bloody and pain-filled scent of the female. His instincts were clambering at him to get them all out of the open and somewhere he could help her relieve her heat.</p><p>When the end of the day was called and the females of the pack began getting the evening meal ready, he cornered the monk. Sesshomaru wanted answers to the pack's strange behavior around their alpha female’s pain.</p><p>“What is going on with the Miko?” Sesshomaru drug the monk away from the camp.</p><p>“Aw, Kagome-sama is having her female time,” Miroku answered unhelpfully. The monk's hands smoothed imagined wrinkles from his robes.</p><p>“Explain,” Sesshomaru growled and flexed clawed fingers.</p><p>“Once a month if the female isn’t carrying, she bleeds for approximately 6 days. It comes with pain and irritation, how much of either depends on the female. It tends to be best to leave them to their own devices until such time passes. But that's really all I as a humble Buddhist monk know about it.” </p><p>The two returned to camp to see the children and females collecting their bathing items. Two sets of golden eyes watched as the females and children left the campsite for the hot spring not far away. </p><p>"Hanyou, you will explain this menses to me." Sesshomaru said once the females were out of hearing.</p><p>"Why should I do anything  to  make life easier for you?" Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. </p><p>"This one will ensure you always have a place in the pack." Sesshomaru said seriously.</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes got large. "Everyone,  not just me, the humans too. And the kit, not that she would let him go."</p><p>"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded once.</p><p>"Fine, I will tell you what I know." Inuyasha leaped over and sat next to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome-sama? Will you explain what you were talking about before now?” Rin asked Kagome. As she washed the girl’s hair for her.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it's a good a time as any. You see Rin once you reach a certain maturity your body starts to go through changes to turn you into an adult.” Kagome began as she rinsed the suds from the girl's hair. Kagome patiently answered all the girl’s questions and some that Shippo had as well.  By the time both kids were washed and ready to get out they had run out of things to ask and she breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Kagome? Did you want to soak a little longer?" Sango asked as she helped Rin and Shippo exit the spring.</p><p>"Yeah, these cramps just aren't  letting up." Kagome sighed and rubbed her abdomen.</p><p>"Ok but don't be out here too long. You never know what kind of attention you might attract," Sango said as they gathered their things and left the spring.</p><p>Kagome relaxed back into the soothing hot waters willing her body to give her a break. The heat helped some but she knew once she got out they would just start over again. She would fill her hot water bottle once she got back to camp and try to go to sleep.  </p><p>She laid her head back on the rocky ledge and closed her eyes. She tried to let the warm mineral water soothe away her pains. She groaned when another cramp hit her. She had kept as quiet as she could all day, not wanting to draw attention to her pain.  now that she was alone  Kagome let her body curl into itself and she wallowed in the pain for a moment. </p><p>A growl from the trees brought her attention back to the world around her.</p><p>"You will let me help you, Miko. You do not need to suffer needlessly." Sesshomaru  walked out of the trees </p><p>“I don't know if I can accept your offer. It’s a very sexual thing that isn't just about making my pain go away.”</p><p>“It is a sexual thing. I would be willing to see to all of your sexual needs it would be part of my job as an alpha male should you accept me.”</p><p>“So what, this is all part of being alpha male?” Kagome grew indignant.</p><p>“In a way yes. But it does not mean it is because I wish to be an alpha male, that I am doing these things. In fact, the opposite is true. I wish to do these things, that makes me alpha male.”</p><p>“You want to do what things exactly? I am not sure I am following.” Kagome asked.</p><p>“Take care of you. I want to take care of you. Let me Kagome.” Sesshomaru reached the edge of the spring and eased off his clothing. He used slow steady movements not letting her back away from him now that he had her where he wanted her. He let the silk pool on the ground at his feet and he slipped into the water with her. </p><p>Kagome kept her arms firmly wrapped around her chest as she watched the big imposing daiyoukai. She felt hunted, like some injured little bunny waiting for the dog to get her. Her eyes darted looking for an escape. She found none. Her distraction had led her to be backed against the edge of the spring. </p><p>“You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?” Kagome dropped her arms, she wouldn't let him get to her if he wanted to play the big dog, she could show him just how big a bitch she could be.</p><p>“I will not. You are alpha female of the pack. You have done well, surprisingly so without a strong male at your side. But now I am here and I shall be at your side.” his hand latched on to her wrist and pulled her against his chest.  Kagome squeaked and blushed. </p><p>“I won't be some submissive little bitch. I won't just roll over for you.”</p><p>“But you will be and oh so willingly to. But only for me, only ever for me.” His clawed fingers left trails of fire as his hand traveled down her side to the small of her back pulling her into him tightly he ground his erection against her stomach.  She grimaced and he was reminded of his original intent. He lifted her into the air and carried her over to the edge of the pool.</p><p>Sesshomaru set her down and kneeled in the water before her.  Firm fingers separated her knees, he opened her to his gaze slightly, without warning, he lifted her thighs and set them on his shoulders.  He needed more room he wanted to taste her smell her ease her pain.</p><p>Kagome’s hands went to his long silver hair for balance and he growled against her thigh. Quickly she moved her hands from his head hoping she hadn't done something wrong before they even started.  He grabbed her hand and put it back on top of his head. </p><p>Kagome couldn’t watch him as he nudged her legs apart more with his chin and hiked her ass up into the air. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands fisted in his hair. He growled again. Her eyes cracked open and as soon as her blue met his red he licked her from bottom up. Her eyes smashed closed and she whimpered.  </p><p>She was so very sensitive and swollen. He could taste the metallic lingering of the blood that even the hot spring could not reach. His long dextile tongue entered her and pressed against her, his nose rubbed against her clit with every lick and thrust of his long tongue inside her. Her thighs shook against his ears as he worked to bring the small female her much needed release. Small blunt fingernails dug into his scalp.</p><p>Sesshomaru would stop at nothing but complete satisfaction; he continued to lick and suck on her swollen lips and clit until she could do nothing but shudder and moan. He worked tirelessly bringing climax after climax until she was barely conscious of him gently lowering her spent legs from his shoulders and kissing the inside of each thigh.</p><p>“Any pain anymore?”  He spoke in soft gentle tones, he didn't want to wake her completely.</p><p>“Uhhh huuu,” she grunted at him and tried to curl up to sleep. He laughed softly and draped mokomoko over her. He quickly dried himself off and put his clothes back on and tossed Kagome's things into her bag and shouldered it. He looked down at the little feisty female he had chosen to care for.  He lifted her into his arms pelt and all and brought her back to the camp.   </p><p> </p><p>Life would certainly be interesting from here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>